Citrus Sinensis
by AsulNaRosa
Summary: A one-shot where Yumi compared her beloved onee-sama in a very eccentric way! THIS IS ENGLISH


A/N: So to make up for the big skip in my ongoing story Moving On, I wrote you guys… *drum rolls* a ONE-SHOT! ( I know I said two shot but I changed my mind XD). Tell me if you guys like, hate or just want some more one-shots ok? Spring break is coming very soon here in Canada so a 2 week vacation sounds nice right? ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Citrus Sinensis<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was time to eat! The lunch bell rang, signaling the start of lunch period for the students and teachers.<p>

Yumi looked outside her classroom window. What a beautiful day it is today! The sun was shining brightly and sky was you know...sky blue. It was no doubt a nice spring day according to her. The pig-tailed girl's outside gazing was suddenly interrupted by no other than one of her best friends, Shimazu Yoshino.

"Oi Yumi-chan, I can't have lunch with you and Shimako-chan today because I'm going to eat lunch with Rei-chan. You guys don't mind right? "

"Oh sure that's ok Yoshino-chan."

Standing up from her seat, Yumi walked towards to her other friend Shimako and told her that Yoshino won't be joining them for lunch today.

"Guess it'll be just the two of us ne?"

"Sure looks like it Yumi-chan."

Leaving their classroom, the two girls went outside to find a place to eat . As the two were carrying their bentos, they soon found a nice, secluded spot. The spot was amazing; a beautiful cherry blossom tree stood there tall and proud. It's flowers and leaves having this nice tint of pink.

"Let's eat there Shimako-chan! I know you love Sakura trees, so that spot is perfect!" Yumi told the Rosa Gigantea, while pointing at the said spot.

"Hai Yumi-chan. You sure know me well."

Yumi just shot Shimako a look that said, "Of course I know you that well. You're one of my best friends after all."

So the two sat down under the pretty cherry blossom tree and started eating. After Yumi was done, she took out an orange (sliced) and started eating it.

After a while, Yumi stared at the orange that she was eating._' Hmm…this fruit reminds me of onee-sama. Come to think of it, it kind of does'_

_-snap-_

All of a sudden, the pig-tailed girl heard a snap, and she realized that she was staring the orange for a whole 15 seconds!

"Yumi-chan, sorry to interrupt but it seems that you were ogling your dessert a little bit too long don't you think?"

Shimako giggled whole-heartedly when she thought of Yumi and an orange having a little 'stare-off'

"Ne, sorry Shimako-chan. This orange just reminded me of someone that's all."

"By someone you mean you're referring to Sachiko-sama."

This statement made Yumi turn beet red; Her face portraying complete mortification of being caught by her own words.

_'How did she know onee-sama was the one I was talking about?'_

The Rosa Gigantea just smiled at her friend's face. It was like watching a comedy movie!

"How did I guess right you wonder? Your face says it all of course. Your face tells everything, even things that you don't want other people to know." she continued," Besides, every time your face makes that lovey-dovey look, everyone knows that you're thinking of the Rosa Chinensis."

"When I make a lovey-dovey look?" Yumi blurted out; her cheeks heating up more rapidly by the second.

Shimako just laughed with glee while the brunette comically glared at her friend, as if glaring at her would make her stop laughing. But alas, this action by Yumi just backfired; meaning that Shimako laughed even harder!

"Eh Shimako-chan stop laughing!"

Yumi pouted while Shimako started to stop her outburst.

"Gomen Yumi-chan. I just can't help myself. To make it up to you, I'll tell you this interesting information, so listen carefully."

Wanting to know this interesting fact, Yumi patiently waited for Shimako to tell her. True to her word, Shimako spoke out.

"Did you know that the scientific name of the orange fruit, particularly the sweet orange, is _Citrus Sinensis_?"

"_Citrus Sinensis_? It kind of rhymes with…"

Shimako interrupted, finishing Yumi's sentence.

"Rosa Chinensis. It rhymes with the word Chinensis correct?"

Yumi nodded in reply, agreeing with her friend's guess. But still, what's so fascinating about a fruit's scientific name anyways?

"You're wondering why this information is interesting uh?"

"Yeah. I mean what's so fascinating about another name of an orange…"

Shimako waited for realization to hit Yumi's brain._' 3…2…1…'_

"OH!" Yumi yelped out," I get it. It rhymes with Chinensis, meaning that_ Citrus Sinensis_ is like another cute name for onee-sama"

"Oh Yumi-chan, you're still slow like always. But please do tell me: How does an orange resemble the Rosa Chinensis?"

"Ano… you see.."

_-Ding-dong, Ding-dong-_

Apparently, the school bell managed to save Yumi from answering the intriguing question.

_'The person who installed the school bell must be an angel sent by God'_ Yumi thought cheekily to herself while her western-like friend thought otherwise.

After cleaning up the place, the two friends went to their designated classes; their fun conversation never left Yumi's mind, or memory.

* * *

><p>The last of the members of the Yamayurikai namely Shimako left, leaving only Yumi and her grande souer alone by themselves. Yumi was washing the teacups while her grande souer, Sachiko was reading some last note reports.<p>

Yumi can't help but giggle at her silly thoughts._' Why did I compare onee-sama to an orange anyways?_'

You do have to agree with this question. What kind of person compares their loved ones to a fruit?

Hearing her petite souer giggle for the hundredth time finally made Sachiko's curiosity reach its peak. Yumi was chuckling for the past 15 minutes now. What could be on her mind that is so funny that she just can't stop holding her laughter?

"Yumi, please come here for a moment."

This request from Sachiko made Yumi stop giggling, and she started to become worried. Did she giggle so much that she's going to get scolded because of it?

Not wanting to make her onee-sama wait any longer, Yumi went to Sachiko and stood before her; her heart racing as she steeled for the famous lectures from no other than Ogasawara Sachiko.

Seeing Yumi this tense made Sachiko secretly smile in her head._'I'm that scary uh?'_

"Please relax Yumi. I'm not going to scold or lecture you, so no need to be worried."

"So what can I do for you then onee-sama?"

Smiling, Sachiko asked her petite souer the reason why she has been chuckling non-stop for the past 15 minutes.

" Ermm.. that's because of my conversation with Shimako-chan during lunch earlier. We had a very comical talk, you see.

At this point, Yumi can't keep a straight face anymore.

"About what Yumi?" Sachiko asked with great interest, her wanting to know the comical talk.

Yumi burst out laughing. The whole meeting room was filled with howls of laughter! Sachiko herself started laughing because of Yumi's laughter. Who knew laughing would be this contagious.

After awhile both girls' laughter died down, only leaving to a short chuckle here and there. Yumi finally answered her,

"Well, Yumi began," During lunch earlier, I was staring at my dessert, and Shimako-chan caught me having a staring contest with it. She told me how my face looked and made fun of me, leading the conversation to giggles and laughter.

"Why were you staring at your 'dessert'?

"Because it made me think of you." Yumi blurted out

With this Sachiko's eyebrow went up, WAY up. _'Her dessert made her think of me?'_

"You might find this silly, but you remind me of a Citrus Sinensis onee-sama."

Sachiko was tongue-tied. _'A Citrus Sinensis? What on heaven's name is that?'_

"Wait, Yumi what is a _Citrus Sinensis_?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's a…fruit.'

So a fruit, as absurd as it sounds right now, made Yumi think of her?

"That fruit is sweet and tangy, like how you have a sweet and fun side. But, that fruit also has an acidic taste to it if you handle it wrong, just like how you have a sour attitude to umm I don't know, boys?"

_'Now that analogy I just made right there was dead-on'_ .Yumi grinned happily to herself, while Sachiko started to come up with guesses on what the mysterious fruit is.

_'A fruit that is sweet and tangy, yet very sour if handled wrong… what fruit has the scientific name Citrus Sinensis? It would probably be a citrus fruit, hence the term Citrus in it.'_

Not wanting to let her onee-sama guess right while she's there, Yumi made an excuse so that she can leave FAST.

"Oh look at the time onee-sama! I better take my leave or I'll miss my ride home. Tell me tomorrow when you know what my mystery dessert is ok? Gokigenyou."

Ok, maybe that excuse was a little bit cliché? Scratch that the excuse was cliché, but hey at least it worked right?

Getting her schoolbag, Yumi hurriedly bowed and was about to open the door when Sachiko spoke.

"Gokigenyou Yumi. See you tomorrow then. And don't worry, I'll find the answer by tomorrow."

Yumi gave Sachiko a warm smile before closing the door. When Sachiko looked at the window and saw Yumi walking away, she collected her things and closed the door to the meeting room.

She was going straight to the library. Why? To discover this mysterious fruit of course! She's not the one who backs out on a riddle one can't guess immediately anyways.

Arriving at her destination, Sachiko quickly asked the librarian if she can use one of the school's computers, in which her permission to use one was granted.

After taking a seat, Sachiko pressed the power button on the CPU. Opening the internet browser, the Rosa Chinensis went to Google and typed in the name _Citrus Sinensis._

What popped up on the screen after she pressed enter left Sachiko's mouth agape. She cannot believe it.

"…Yumi compared me to an…orange?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? Love it? hate it? tell me your opinions through reviews and PMs! For my other story Moving On, I'm having a massive writer's block, so it might take a while for me to update. Hope this one-shot makes up for it though. (Oh by the way, I still need your guys opinion regarding to my idea about listening to music while reading, so tell me?) ^^

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


End file.
